


I Have The Mask, My Warriors Have The Ruby

by zephyrprince



Series: Lore of the Lands [3]
Category: Lands of Lore
Genre: Genderqueer, Masturbation, Other, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, US Source, autoerotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotia's contingency plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have The Mask, My Warriors Have The Ruby

When Scotia obtained The Mask, she first used it to transform into animals. The gifts of flight and speed and agility all compelled her. But as she grew to understand and the power of The Mask, she let its power flow through her, changing individual parts of herself without envisioning a transformation of her entire body.

Soon after, she began to play with gender in her various human bodies. She made her face younger, her hair darker, her breasts larger. She enlarged her clitoris and touched it, bringing it to external erection. She made herself into a man, delighting in her proud penis. The form she enjoyed most, however, being a man with a vagina – strong, flat pectorals and smooth, moist folds.

Still, having the body of a bird allowed her to spy on the heroes that were coming for her – Kieran from the south, Michael in the swamp land, Paulson investigating the Urbish Mines. She knew the possibility of her demise was coming so she did the only thing she knew to do.

She made herself a penis and testicles, stimulating them with the warm stroke of her hand and ejaculated into a cup, then she withered her prick and inverted it back to her original vaginal cavity, only changing the ovaries in her belly to those of younger days when eggs sprang forth and attached to her uterine wall. She tipped the goblet she came in back into her swollen vagina and drank the semen she had made, guzzling it into herself, and bringing herself to a screaming orgasm with the rim of the glass. As the seed joined her egg inside her, she knew she was creating a contingency plan – the last best hope for victory.

As her head lolled back in ecstatic agony, The Mask's energy roiled over her flesh, reading and reacting to the zygote inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her face glimmered, grey hairs becoming black and long, wrinkles firming up into a face. A man's face. Her son.


End file.
